


Pride

by MatteoVSTheFandoms



Category: SKAM (Norway)
Genre: Fluffy, Gay Pride, Happy, M/M, Romantic Fluff, and he loves Even, isak is soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-11
Updated: 2019-05-11
Packaged: 2020-03-01 00:40:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18789502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MatteoVSTheFandoms/pseuds/MatteoVSTheFandoms
Summary: Isak's first Pride parade!





	Pride

it was the first time either of them had been to an event like this one. Laughter,cheers and music filled the streets of Oslo city center. People around every corner, dancing and singing, being proud and having fun. 

There were flags and face paints of every colour combination. from the classic gay rainbow to the pale blue, yellow and pink pansexual one. Whether you were straight, gay, bisexual, pansexual, transgender, non-binary or just supporting, everyone was welcome. 

Even could feel the happiness radiating off of everyone. 

Isak was surprised at the turnout. thousands upon thousands of people. people all like him, the thought of it made him smile slightly. Above the noise of the crowd and the music he heard a familiar voice call out his name. A voice he hadn't heard since Sana's Eid party. Eskild. Isak definitely wasn't surprised to see him there. He thought back to the conversation he had with Eskild the day he came out to him. Now he understood what Eskild had meant. He now knew what it was like to fight for the right to be himself and stand up for who he is. he was finally proud of who he is and no body was going to change that, he wasn't going to let bigoted people get in the way of his happiness. 

 

"Isak, Even! It's fantastic to see you! I'm going up on stage later to say a few words, would you like to join me Isak?" Eskild babbled happily.

Isak thought for a few moments. why not? he thought. no body here is going to judge him for who he is or for loving Even. 

"yeah okay. I have an Idea of what I would like to say." He agreed.  Eskild grinned widely, though slightly surprised at the ease of getting Isak to agree. 

"Yes? thats great! I'll see you soon my baby Jesus."  Eskild hollered as he walked back to the group of newly made friends he was with.

 

Even looked at Isak curiously.  

"What are you going to say baby?" he asked, sliding an arm around Isak's waist, pulling him close to his side. 

"Now that would be telling! you'll just have to wait like everyone else!" Isak replied, putting his hand in Even's back pocket and tilting his head up for a kiss.

Even smiled and complied, giving his boyfriend a sweet but passionate kiss.

Pulling away Isak smiled, standing on his tip-toes, reaching his arms up and putting them around Even's neck and pulling him into a hug. Even's arms made their way around Isak's waist tightly as Isak buried his face in the older boy's neck, peppering kisses to the exposed skin. Smirking to himself Isak started to suck on the sensitive patch just below his jaw. Even's breath hitched. 

"Fuck, baby not here!" Even whispered into his ear. Isak smiled and pulled away, admiring his work. A big purple hickey now sat under Even's jaw. Isak giggled. 

"there! now people will know you are taken, no more people flirting with you while I'm stood right beside you!" he said, a hint of amusement in his voice. 

"baby you know I only want you! but if that's how you feel then I'm giving you one too!" Even laughed, diving towards Isak's neck, sucking his own masterpiece onto the pale skin of Isak's neck.

Isak burst into a fit of giggles. 

"Ev, you know I could just take my top off right? you gave me plenty this morning!" he said. Even just hummed against his skin.

Pulling away he looked at Isak and the pair fell about laughing. They were utterly ridiculous. 

 

"Isak! Its time! c'mon!" he heard as Eskild appeared, grabbing his arm and pulling him. He had just enough time to grab Even's hand and pull him along too. 

They got to the stage where Even let go of Isak's hand, pressing a quick kiss to his cheek, murmuring "good luck baby, love you" as Isak followed Eskild up on stage.

looking around, Isak could see the true number of people that were there. His nerves were starting to kick in. 

 

"Hey guys! I'm Eskild, and this beautiful baby gay is Isak. We were both wanting to say a few words," Eskild started, Isak rolling his eyes at the nickname. 

"I want to say that i am incredibly proud of everyone here. I am proud to be part of this community, because it is so fucking beautiful. Also, I'm single if any of you cute boys wanna hit me up!" Eskild spoke with such confidence. The crowd laughed and cheered as he finished and passed Isak the microphone. 

He took a breath and began to talk.

"hello, I wanted to start off by saying that this is my first pride. I only came out back in December to my friends and family. A couple of people knew, but not everyone. I want to thank Eskild because without him I would still be stuck at home with my parents, and very deeply in the closet, too scared to say anything in case it caused more arguments. Eskild found me about a year ago at three am, drunk and alone, my phone was dead and I had no money, out side a gay club. He was the one who put a roof over my head and helped me accept myself. He was the first person I officially came out to. When I told him, I said 'Just because I like boys doesn't make me gay gay.' he was confused and asked me what I had meant. So I said 'like you, you wear tights, watch Kim Kardashian and you like Kylie, just because I'm gay doesn't mean I'll start wearing tights or go to gay pride.'  That made him really angry with me and I didn't understand why, because Eskild never gets angry. He said ' Isak, let me tell you something about those people who wear tights and go to pride. Those people you desperately don't want to be associated with. They don't come out because they want to, they don't go to pride because they feel like it. They do it because they would rather die than pretend to be someone they aren't. Those people risk their lives on a daily basis, they could be beaten up or killed for being who they are but they would rather take that risk than hide away. And until you have fought that same battle, Isak, don't you dare try and put yourself above gay pride.' and that made me think. I eventually realised that if people didn't support me, they didn't deserve me. And that gay pride is one of the most important things in the world. And look at me now, I came out, I still have my friends, my parents support me, and I now have a boyfriend who I live with, and we have been together for about eight months. His name is Even and he is the best thing that has ever happened to me, and without Eskild I wouldn't have him. So thank you Eskild, My guru." 

he stopped and turned to embrace a crying Eskild.

"thank you Eskild, I really mean it." he whispered.  

"no, thank you baby gay, it meant a lot to hear that." Eskild said, wiping his eyes as they pulled away. Isak raised the Microphone again. He wasn't finished. 

 

"I have something else I want to say. Even come here baby." He said looking at Even. Even smiled and walked up the steps and onto the stage and pressing a kiss to Isak's temple, wrapping an arm around his shoulders. 

"I'm so proud of you sweetheart." Even whispered. Isak smiled at him. 

"Okay, so this is Even. He's always been very big on romantic gestures. And he always tells me he loves me. Me however, I am absolutely awful at being romantic and saying how I feel. No matter how many times he said those three words, I couldn't say them back. I don't know why, I just couldn't, maybe I was scared. So I wanted to show now, that I'm not scared." He explained, and turned to look at Even who had a dopey grin on his face. 

"I know this isn't big and it's not the greatest gift but it's all I've got. I love you baby. so fucking much. I know you said I don't need to say it back and that you know that I love you, but I wanted you to hear it. because you deserve to hear how much I love and appreciate you." Isak said, tears running down his and Even's faces. 

"I love you too baby. I love you too." Even said, wiping his face and pulling Isak in for a kiss. The crowd was cheering and clapping. Not only for the couple kissing but for Isak's story.

Because sometimes, you need to hear stories like his.

And Isak was damned proud to have shared his experience. If he can help others like himself by speaking out then why not. 

The couple pulled away to face the crowd.

Nothing could break them now. 

**Author's Note:**

> please leave a comment and tell me what you think, I will say that I wrote this about two years ago and forgot about it!


End file.
